Piper Williamson
Piper Williamson is Patricia's twin sister. She is an aspiring musician who attends a music academy. She is introduced in House of Oblivion. She is first seen approaching the house. Vera grabs her and takes her to the school, believing she is Patricia, in order to search her bag. After school, Piper meets up with Patricia and reveals that she ditched a school trip. Patricia agrees to keep her secret as long as she stays at the house. Eventually, she is recruited to impersonate Patricia on her date with Eddie. Patricia reveals her identity after Eddie leans in to kiss her. Mr. Sweet permits her to remain at the school, but he contacts her parents to let them know about her whereabouts. Piper is shown to be kinder than her sister. She may also be naive because she feels insecure when Patricia asks her to help with her date. It is evident that she has a crush on Alfie, but he is initially unaware of her true identity and believes he has fallen for Patricia instead. Piper and Patricia struggle to get along at first, but they manage to reconcile before Piper leaves the school. In the third season, Eddie contacts Piper and requests for her assistance in remembering a lullaby from her childhood. Eddie pretends that he is planning a surprise party for Patricia in order to cover up the truth. Piper is portrayed by Nikita Ramsey, Jade Ramsey's twin sister. View the Piper Williamson Gallery. Relationships Patricia Williamson Piper is Patricia's identical twin sister. She and Patricia are initially at odds with each other. Piper explains that she abandoned her school trip to Milan because she missed Patricia and wanted to see her in England. She and Patricia learn that each one of them is jealous of the other. Piper reveals that her school sets very high expectations and she is afraid of failing. Patricia encourages her to "dare to fail" if she wants to be more like her. They manage to reconcile before Piper returns to the music academy. (See: Piptricia) Joy Mercer Piper has met Joy more than once. Joy is the only one who recognizes her when Piper arrives at Anubis House. She excitedly greets her by name when she steps inside. This is likely due to the fact that Patricia and Joy are best friends, so Joy has probably met Patricia's family while staying at her house. Joy assists Patricia with keeping Piper a secret. She seems to really like her. Alfie Lewis Piper is very polite toward Alfie. She readily accepts when he offers to wash her laundry for her. They interact a few times, and Alfie begins to develop feelings for her, even though he believes she is Patricia. It is evident that Piper has similar feelings for Alfie. When Patricia asks her to go on a date with Eddie, Piper begins to say, "But I like..." (as if she is about to mention Alfie). Patricia interrupts her and says, "To help out my favorite twin, yeah." Alfie begins to feel more comfortable with Piper once he learns that she is not her sister. He tries to play a card trick on her, but it does not work. Alfie asks if Piper has the 10 of hearts, but she does not have it. She later discovers it hidden inside the piano when she starts to practice. Before she leaves, she shows Alfie the card and promptly kisses him on the cheek. Before they could properly kiss, Amber accidentally interrupts them. (See: Pifie) Eddie Miller Eddie kisses Piper, believing she is Patricia. Piper is confused about why he kissed her because she had not been introduced to him. Later, Piper poses as Patricia and goes on a date with Eddie. Before Eddie can kiss Piper, Patricia shows herself and reveals the truth about Piper. Eddie learns to distinguish between Patricia and Piper after he realizes that they are twin sisters. In the third season, Eddie contacts Piper because Patricia is unable to recall a childhood rhyme/lullaby. Piper recites it to him just as Patricia enters the room and realizes that the two are video-calling. Eddie explains that he and Piper are planning a surprise birthday party for Patricia, and she believes him. (See Piddie) Mr. Sweet Mr. Sweet meets Piper under the impression that she is Patricia. He believes she is a well-rounded girl who is suited for his son, Eddie. Mr. Sweet gets in touch with Piper's parents after he learns that she and Patricia are sisters. They mutually agree that Piper should stay at the school for a while, if that is what she wanted. Mr. Sweet genuinely cared for Piper and wanted her to be safe as well as happy, just like his own students. Trivia *Piper is portrayed by Nikita Ramsey, Jade Ramsey's twin sister in real life. *She attends a prestigious music school and plays the piano. *She is really nice, unlike her twin Patricia Williamson. *She ditched a trip to Milan, Italy in order to see her sister in England. *Eddie kisses her because he believes she is Patricia. *She seems to like croissants, as seen in House of Reflections / House of Stooges. *Her great-grandmother accompanied Robert Frobisher-Smythe on his expedition in Egypt. This makes both Patricia and Piper descendants. Piper was not involved with the ceremony because she does not attend the same school as the other descendants. Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens